bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Feur Factory Movie 1: Scrafty .vs. Misaki
Feur Factory Movie 1: Scrafty .vs. Misaki is the New Movie from Scrafty and Misaki. Plot Dr. Fugi, wanting to find a way to restor life charged, leads an expadition to Guyana after finding evidence of an shrine direcated to Misaki, the world's most to defeat Scolipede, Roserade and Drifblim be Giovanna, the leader of Bouffalants and Sawsbucks defeated from Team Rocket, last to defeat Krookodile and Stoutland from Gary Oak Meanwhile Scrafty, Scraggy, Minccino, Golurk, Alakazam, Machamp, Electivire, Tangrowth and Magmortar having surprise until Kathrin comes challenge with Magmortar, second is Alakazam and Machamp, last is Electivire, Tangrowth and Golurk. This Pok mon Trainer will be Kathrin sent his Reuniclus, Magmortar defeats Reuniclus, Kathrin sents Gothitelle and Sigilyph, Alakazam and Machamp defeats Gothitelle and Sigilyph, Kathrin last sent Bronzong, Swoobat and Metagross, Electivire, Tangrowth and Golurk defeats Bronzong, Swoobat and Metagross, Kathrin says Oh No!, But Scrafty, Scraggy, Minccino, Golurk, Alakazam, Machamp, Electivire, Tangrowth, Magmortar, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Sigilyph, Bronzong, Swoobat and Metagross having a party with friends and All friends coming in the house and go to Wuhu Island. You must defeat Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Heatran and Celebi in the Wuhu Island Boss. Characters Humans * Kira * Piper * Kelsey * Cadence * Molly * Dusty * Haru * Emma * Misaki * Miyu * Sandra * Holly * Rachel * Mia * Rin * Anna * Ashley * Kathrin is Pok mon Trainer ( ) * Lucia * Giovanna is Pok mon Trainer * Tatsuaki and Princess Keiko * Susana * Hayley * Dr. Fugi * Guyana * Team Rocket Gaunt * Gary Oak * Scrafty * Scraggy * Minccino * Golurk * Alakazam * Machamp * Magmortar * Electivire * Tangrowth * Gyarados * Tauros * Excadrill * Leavanny * Pikachu * Psyduck * Bradly * Sonic the Hedgehog * Yoshi * Toadsworth * Grumpy * Dragular Pok mon * Meowth (Tatsuaki and Princess Keiko's) * Vulpix (Sonic's) * Togepi (Bradly's) * Vileplume (Bradly's) * Axew (Bradly's) * Squirtle (Bradly's) * Bulbasaur (Bradly's) * Poliwhirl (Bradly's) * Bellsprout (Bradly's) * Drowzee (Bradly's) * Slowpoke (Bradly's) * Torterra (Misaki's) * Heracross (Misaki's) * Victreebel (Misaki's) * Pinsir (Misaki's) * Sandslash (Misaki's) * Golem (Misaki's) * Scyther (Misaki's) * Scizor (Misaki's) * Tirtouga (Miyu's) * Tentacruel (Miyu's) * Unfezant (Miyu's) * Rhyhorn (Ashley's) * Vaporeon (Emma's) * Rapidash (Rachel's) * Persian (Sandra's) * Fearow (Haru's) * Lapras (Lucia's) * Dewgong (Holly's) * Stantler (Anna's) * Seadra (Mia's) * Goldeen (Rin's) * Liepard (Susana and Hayley's) * Reuniclus (Kathrin's) * Gothitelle (Kathrin's) * Sigilyph (Kathrin's) * Bronzong (Kathrin's) * Swoobat (Kathrin's) * Metagross (Kathrin's) * Scolipede (Giovanna's) * Roserade (Giovanna's) * Drifblim (Giovanna's) * Bouffalant (x5) (Team Rocket Gaunt's) * Sawsbuck (x5) (Team Rocket Gaunt's) * Krookodile (Gary Oak's) * Stoutland (Gary Oak's) Gym Battles Anime Pok mon * Samurott (Keiko's) * Mantine (Keiko's) * Seismitoad (Keiko's) * Mismagius (Susana's) * Chandelure (Susana's) * Banette (Susana's) * Honchkrow (Misaki's) * Houndoom (Misaki's) * Hydreigon (Misaki's) * Escavalier (Hayley's) * Accelgor (Hayley's) * Parasect (Hayley's) Anime of Gym Battle of Types * Princess Keiko ( ) * Susana ( ) * Hayley ( ) * Misaki ( ) Go inside the pipe * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopa Troopa * Goomba * Petery Piranha * Bulborb * Tatsuaki and Princess Keiko * Hammer Bro. * Yoshi * Toadsworth * Pikachu * Psyduck Wuhu Island Bosses * Cobalion * Terrakion * Virizion * Keldeo * Heatran * Celebi Music * Paper Mario 64 - Jade Jungle * Super Mario Galaxy - Speedy Comet * Pok mon First Movie - Pok mon Theme * Sonic Generations - Cutscene Picnic * Super Mario Galaxy - Ship Plant * One Piece Film Z - Hageshii Koubou Sen * Pok mon Black 2 & White 2 - Gym Leader Battle * Mario Super Sluggers - Daisy Cruiser * Toriko - Senjin * Transformers 2007 - Optimus vs Megatron * Sonic Generations - Cutscene Picnic * One Piece Movie 4 - Depature Cast Category:Movies Category:Pokémon Category:Miis